


Youngest

by MeowzBlep



Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Edd stop fucking the supernaturals, Edd-centric, Kids are fucking stupid, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mpreg, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: Edd got pregnant again after a one-night stand so now he has two children now. He was a bit late to bring another one but at least he was ready and experienced enough to raise another one. Maybe he should be careful with who he slept with...
Relationships: Past Edd (Eddsworld)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Eddsworld AU: Joyful Days [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066469
Kudos: 1





	Youngest

**Author's Note:**

> This Eddsworld AU had been developed a long time ago and might as well vomited this draft stories. Basically, an Edd becomes a parent in a fuck up world of the Red Army but the Red Army is hardly that important (for Edd at least). This is not connected to WTFuture.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Mpreg, Childbirth, OCs

Edd ate a piece as he started to tower the pancake on a plate. His 13 years old chanted for pancakes as he sat in his chair. Once he flipped the last piece onto the plate, Edd finally turned around to look at his son.

Edgar tapped his fingers on the table with excitement as Edd strolled toward the dining table with two plates of pancake. Ed gasped with glee as the man placed one, the ones that have a lot more pieces, in front of him. Edd sat across the boy, slowly sitting down with a tired sigh.

The boy was quick to pour a generous amount of syrup on the cakes and a bit of butter. Edd smiled as the boy ate his pancakes. The middle schooler was a bit of a wild child. Just like him. Now he knows how his parents felt raising his dumbass.

No surprise that the boy has ADHD as Edd himself have ADHD but Edd was more mellowed now as he been taking medicine and got better control. He was old now (Don’t ask his age, that’s rude) so it’s expected since he was diagnosed since he was a kid.

Edgar had his face and hair but he took after his father the most. His honey-brown skin, freckles over his nose and yellow eyes were from his ex. Ed luckily didn’t care about his father.

Apparently, there’s a weird dynamic when it comes between a werewolf and a lycan. Especially an Alpha werewolf. They say that it would be much worse if the lycan stuck around.

The doorbell rang and Edd sighed. He let it rang a few time as he began eating his pancake. Soon a sound of a door opening and closing was heard and soft footsteps inched closer.

A hand gently placed on Edd’s shoulder “Hello Eddward…” A masculine voice spoke sultrily. 

“Hi Vince!” Ed simply greeted, mouth stuffed with chewed pancakes.  
“James, please chew before speaking.” The man politely chided the boy.  
“Sorry.” Ed said, returning to his pancake.  


The man sat down beside Edd, pulling the chair close to Edd. The two adults shared a glance and a smile. The man has porcelain skin, black hair and red eyes. He had charming energy around him.

“Vincent” “Eddward”

They simply greeted each other, having a slight tone of affection there. Edgar gagged at the ‘subtle’ PDA which made Edd laughed. Edd simply tapped the man’s chin to stop the man from leaning any more closer.

“You’re here to send my son to school, Vincent.” Edd said, a simple reminder. “Oh, mon amour. You know I can’t hold back when you are holding my child.” He said as he touched Edd’s large belly. “Hehe… Oh, you…”

It was supposed to be one nightstand but the man was responsible and may have gotten too smitten with him when he had his kid. He was a comedian at a night club that has an open night when Edd went one night with his best friend. He had his quip and Edd was always the easiest to humour. So after a show, things may have got a bit heated and Edd got knocked up.

His fault, really. Should have used a condom when he had just an operation that improved his fertility. An instant pregnancy but it was welcome as Edd knows that he can handle having another one. He knew how to handle raising a child with ADHD alone so what’s wrong with another?

Well, maybe he bit more than he chew when learning the man was a fucking vampire. Damn, Edd wished he doesn’t attract such an attractive supernatural. Still, he hopes that he has someone who was human enough but he shouldn’t ask much when his daughter was sucking his own blood as she grew inside him.

Edgar finished his pancake and got up from his chair “Come on, Vince!” He said as he went to his room to get his school jacket and schoolbag.

Vincent nodded and helped Edd up. Edd huffed as his backache returned as he stood up. The two went to the entrance of the apartment just as Edgar came out of his bedroom.

“Let’s go! Let’s go! No time for smooching!” Edgar urged the vampire out the door, forcing the man away from Edd.

Vincent smiled and simply nodded, he stepped outside the door. Edd only watched the eager boy leave for school. Then he stopped halfway and made a quick u-turn.

“Bye Mum!” He said as he hugged Edd, rubbing his head down the big belly as well.  
“Try not to cause trouble at school.” Edd said, returning the hug.  
“Nah!” Ed stuck his tongue out and left with Vincent.  


Edd snorted and waved as they went to the elevator. He could see Edgar already talking Vincent’s ears off already.

* * *

Edd panted as he sat down as his best friend stood by him. So much for a walk to the park. He was exhausted already after 15 minutes and he was just at the entrance. 

“Can you keep going? We could just go home. I’ll get the car first.” The woman said as she leaned down to check on him.

Edd shook his head “Chris, I’m fine. Really…” Edd did his best to catch his breath.

The bright blonde with blue eyes woman, a typical and stereotypical looking blonde, sat down beside him. She hugged Edd and Edd smiled at the gentle contact. She rested a hand on the belly.

“Sheesh man. I can’t believe you’re going to have another one in that damn apartment.” Her American accent slipped out.  
“What’s wrong with the apartment?” Edd asked.  
“Well… It’s kinda small don’t you think and Edgar, the little brat needed open space with his active hobbies. Also, the guitar…”  


Ah… the kid had picked up a guitar and now, he and his buddies showed signs to start some kind of band. He’s good, Edd admitted and he taught himself to play it. Edd only taught him how to read and write music, mostly the piano. He just decided to pick up a guitar instead of a piano.

Not that the apartment had a piano. He and Edgar occasionally visited the Gold’s Mansion. Edd was the one who had inherited the house but Edd prefers a smaller home and no requirement of staff to care for a house. All he took from the mansion was his mother, now his, peacock rattan recliner. He occasionally visits to check on the staff, his mother’s garden and checked if there any secret room.

He knows there a fucking secret room in that mansion!

“Maybe I’ll think about it. I been looking at some houses.” Edd said.  
“Good. Take your time. Edgar won’t probably like suddenly moving to a new place.” Chris advised, hugging the man.  


Edd enjoyed the platonic cuddles “The baby drop.” Edd suddenly said, eyes still closed.

“…What?” Chris blinked.

“Oh, it’s mean it almost labour time.” Edd explained.

Chris was a childfree… so she understandably doesn’t understand. She was there for him during his pregnancies and when Edgar was born, she didn’t make it as she was busy with her hubby at that time. She wanted to accompany Edd when Edd’s second child arrived.

She helped Edd up and the two walked back to Edd’s apartment. Maybe it’s enough walking for today. Chris walked in a slow pace, part of her still want Edd to just stay at the hospital with his due date nearly arriving but her best friend was as stubborn as ever.

“Christine…” She stopped when Edd called her by her full name.

She turned to Edd and saw he was looking down. She followed his eyes and saw the wet patch. Oh… **OH!**

“FUCK! SHIT!” Chris panicked.

Edd let go of Chris’s hand as she fished out her phone. She quickly called for an ambulance. Edd quietly made sure he was breathing calmly compared to Chris who was screaming to get the ambulance arrived faster.

Seeing she won’t calm herself down, Edd took his own initiative.

**SMACK!**

“Ow…” Chris squeaked, touching her shoulder. “You’re back? Good.”

“Sorry… First time.”

“I know. Now, when I’m in the hospital. I need you to pick up Edgar and bring him to the hospital. Pretty sure he wanted to see her as soon as possible.”

“R-Right!”

As they ended that conversation, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics helped Edd up the ambulance and soon Chris rushed back to her car to get her godchild before Edd popped her other soon-to-be-godchild out.

* * *

Edd groaned as his newborn suckled on his breast as the nurse inserted the needle into the free arm for his blood transfusion. Edgar watched his sister in awe as Chris recorded the sweet moment with mascara running down her cheeks.

“Ah… Such a sweet child you have. Red Leader would be proud of the new generation of young ones.” She said, sentences that been recited and she said it in such a robotic tone.

“Yeah, thanks. Where’s the form to write her name?” Edd asked, patting the newborn soothingly.

The nurse went out of the room for a moment before coming back with a tablet and stylus. Today’s paperwork doesn’t require actual paper, mostly. Edd handed his daughter to the nurse which she then put her in her cot beside his bed.

Edgar watched the nurse intensely, his protective brother instinct kicking in.

Chris only ruffled his hair to tame the child before he started a fight. Edd wrote down the name of his daughter and signing under his name. Vincent’s name was left out as he Edd did ask him to let him have full custody of their daughter. Plus, the vampire likes to travel a lot.

“So… What’s her name? You have been keeping secret for such a damn long time. It’s just a name, man.” Chris said as she stopped recording.

Edgar stood by the cot, adoring the sleepy new newborn.

Edd simply turned the form around and showed them the baby’s name. The two squinted their eyes.

“Ediline? That’s a nice name.” Chris nodded.  
“What’s Antoinette mean?” Edgar stuttered as he tried to pronounce his sister’s middle name.  
“No idea but Vincent wanted that as her middle name. He was nice about it so why not.” Edd simply explained.  
Seems reasonable.  
“Is she going to sleep in my room?” Edgar asked, not at all upset.  


Edd shook his head and crossed his arms, making sure his needles was unbothered “No. Newborn needed to be close to their mother plus I don’t want you to wake up with the crying. Besides, I don’t want you to share a room with your sister.” Edd said.

“But it would be fine! Really!” The preteen assured his mother.

“No. Besides, I’ve been thinking to move to a house. Somewhere big for you and your sister. Possibly future siblings as well.” Edd added. Edgar frowned “But I like the apartment!” He whined.

“For now, it is but once Ediline a little older, we may start a house searching. Okay?” Edd assured the boy, opening his arms for the boy.

Edgar nodded and hugged Edd.

* * *

Edd intended to move once Edi was three months old but they already moved out at the first month because someone poop in the kettle and Edd, poor Edd who was just trying to make coffee, end up boiling poop.

The apartment stank and the whole situation was traumatising already so Edgar was more wholeheartedly agreeing to move earlier than expected. It also meant that Edd won’t ask why in the world he pooped in there in the first place.

Edd could only imagine.

The new house was similar to Edd’s old one, back with them, but it was two-story and have there was a fireplace that doesn’t disappear during the non-Christmas season (Edd wondered how it happened but he ignored it). The house also has a driveway to park his car as well.

The ground floor has a long cream wall and red-carpeted corridor that have an open area on the left that leads to the yellow wall and red-carpeted living room and white wall and black-white tiled floors kitchen/dining area, a door leading to the basement. There was a stair that led up to the second floor, under the stair was a coat closet.

The second floor has three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom was Edd’s, of course, which was the largest room on the floor. The master bedroom has connected to its bathroom that has a complete tub and shower set. Two normal size bedrooms and a bathroom that was placed across the stairs.

One of the room would be for Edi’s nursery and the other to be the guest room. Edgar decided that he prefers the attic room, sound like something he would do.

Edd wondered what he should do with the space he has in the basement. Also, note to self; put the kettle somewhere else where Edgar won’t find again.

**Author's Note:**

> The second one... a vampire child. Every child is precious and to be protected. No matter how terrible the adults are.
> 
> 2/3


End file.
